Computer-vision techniques may be used for identifying an object within a scene and tracking a position of this object within the scene. For instance, computer-vision techniques may identify the object within an image based on visual characteristics of the object and may track movement of the object through subsequent images. In some instances, multiple objects may be tracked within a single scene. Here, each of the objects should be identified—that is, disambiguated from each other object—in order to accurately track movement of the objects within the scene.